


The New King of England

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Politics, Sherlock is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: A snarky little 221B for the current news. Which Sherlock has probably already forgotten.





	The New King of England

“Sherlock, sit _down_ and watch the damn news with me_._” John thumped the sofa next to himself and shot Sherlock his best _you’re getting on my last nerve_ look. Sherlock, as usual, ignored it. He’d been prowling in and out of 221B’s sitting room for hours and was driving John barmy.

Sherlock kicked a stack of paper out of his way so he could prowl more dramatically.

“You told me once,” John noted, “that it didn’t matter if you knew who the current king of England was. You--”

“Mycroft bloviates about knowing the Queen often enough,” Sherlock retorted. “I’m not _stupid_.”

“We do have a king now, though.” John cocked an eyebrow and glanced significantly down at the empty cushion. “Or as near as. Which you’d know if you read the actual newspaper and not just the Sun’s tabloid section.”

“No we don’t.” Sherlock didn’t sound quite sure.

“New Prime Minister. Heard of him?”

“Unless he’s a serial killer, I fail to see why I should care.”

John snorted. “Oh, I expect the crime rate to skyrocket. Lord only knows he makes me want to punch someone, which will be you if you don’t _stop bloody pacing and sit the hell down.”_

Sherlock huffed, but he sat. And frowned at the picture on the very first news story.

“John… what’s ‘Brexit’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I really just wanted to use "Brexit" as the final word in a 221B and this is what happened. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
